


Pro Boner State Legal Aid

by DontBeDead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Mention of panties and chocolate sauce, domestic!AU?, this is just plain smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeDead/pseuds/DontBeDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam works late and Dean is sick of it. He finally snaps and decides to show Sam how much he misses him, by using that wonderful tongue of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pro Boner State Legal Aid

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me practising porn. It has no plot whatsoever. 
> 
> All characters belong to Eric Kripke and whoever else it belongs to. I don't own anything.

Neither of them were entirely sure how it all started. It had been a strange coincidence that Dean chose that weekend, on that particular summer break, during that particular rough patch to come and visit his baby bro at Stanford. Jess was off being normal with her functional family, doing normal holiday things and being a normal college chick, while Sam was stuck in their apartment with no one to visit and hang out with.

Until Dean, sick of life on the road and his Dad’s drinking, decided that Santa Clara County in California was where he really needed to be. The trip there had been long and tedious like all others, but he had the likes of Lemmy, Ozzy Osbourne and James Hetfield to keep him company.

So to say Sam had been surprised to see Dean at his door at 2am in the sweltering heat was an understatement, but it was never a bad surprise. He greeted him with a gripping hug and eager eyes, and things had sort of fallen into place from there.

\---

That had been years ago, though. Things had long since passed that awkward stage and were definitely looking positive for their future. They had some apartment in a city out East, a dog that loved to weave herself around their ankles, and a sex life that was probably a little _too_ active.

Well, that _had_ been the case. Ever since they’d moved, Dean had been working full time at the local garage, his talents much needed in a community where the mechanics knew shit all about cars other than their colours and the amount of wheels they had (and even then, they still couldn’t be sure).

But that wasn’t the issue. Sam, being the Stanford Law School graduate that he was, was now on his way to being a big hot shot lawyer. He was good at what he did, one of the best in his firm, and Dean was overwhelmingly proud.

The only issue was the amount of goddamn work.

Dean had known from the beginning that lawyers were expected to stay long hours, but this was ridiculous.

Often, Sam was gone before he’d even rolled from bed and stumbled to the shower. And, quite frequently, almost daily, he was home long after dinner had gone cold. It made Sam smile when he came home to a plate of food waiting in the fridge to be reheated, but it saddened Dean that they couldn’t eat together.  By the time Dean got done cooking their meal and tidying the apartment after a long day sweating over cars, he was too knackered to do anything other than slump into bed, hoping to stay up until Sam got back.

Most often, he never made it.

He’d began wondering what he could do to possibly fix their disjointed schedules, always missing each other, barely seeing one another until the weekends.

Until the most inexplicable, wonderful, perfectly timed gift descended from the great big chasm of god’s non-existent ass onto their shitty little apartment in the middle of nowhere and solved all their problems; Dean got a week long holiday leave, starting immediately, if he so wished.

And oh, did Dean wish for that.

 It just happened to be that the day his vacation started, Sam was working later than usual, which really pissed Dean off.

\---

Sam had been at the county jail all day working as a defence attorney as part of his pro bono work on the side of his private firm cases. It brought in an extra bit of cash and looked good on a resume, so he did it every so often.

Dean really hated when he did because he didn’t like his brother being in such an unsafe place, and didn’t like how he had to leave even earlier in the morning. But at least Dean had been aware of it for a few days now, so he had time to prepare. He didn’t make Sam dinner that night, just went straight to bed when he got home. If he wanted to be able to go through with his plan that evening, he’d need to have plenty of energy.

That being so, Sam was disappointed when he came home to an empty refrigerator. That was so out of the norm it was almost suspicious, as was the fact that he could hear the shower running.

“Dean…?”

No response. He hadn’t been entirely surprised by that. Sam undid his tie and dropped it to the table, unpacking his briefcase and settling in. He had a lot of paperwork to do for tomorrow, so he really had no time to ponder what had gotten into his brother.

Sam was lost in the work of checking over the briefs and summaries of the cases that he didn’t notice Dean. The elder brother wasn’t shocked by that, since Sam had that rare ability to block out everyone and everything around him when he really got in the Zone. Usually it annoyed the shit outta Dean, but for once, it was useful.

The shorter man smirked at his baby brother, sauntering over to the end of the dining table and leaning his hip against it, arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed in frayed jeans and his old AC/DC shirt, but he knew Sam loved both. And he smelled of his brother’s aftershave, hair still damp and spiked from the shower.

“Sammy…..I got a surprise for you.” He murmured, smirking at how he got no response out of his brother. His fingers went on a bit of a wander and gently dusted over the inside of Sam’s left wrist, teasing at the cuff of his shirt.

“Sa-am, don’t ignore me.”

That got the younger man’s attention, body tensing up in that way it always did when he was getting aroused when he knew he shouldn’t. Dean loved it when he did that.

He smirked, popping his hips forward, fingers trailing up his wrist slightly. “You wanna have some fun, baby?”

But his words seemed to snap Sam out of his daze, hazel eyes flicking up to Dean’s, a distressed expression on his face.

“Dean….I can’t. Stop. I’ve got all this work to do. I’ve got to finish this hand-up brief by tomorrow because I’m in with the Magistrate all day tomorrow, I have to organise when my clients will appear at a committal hearing, I’ve got a whole pile of bail applications to finish for the county work…..”

Sam radiated stress and Dean hated, so he withdrew his hand. But he definitely didn’t move away. Cupping his cheek, the elder brother leaned forward, brushing their lips together.  “Alright, you’ve got a lot of work. That’s fine, keep working. Let me take care of you.” He murmured, running a hand down his chest and dropping to his knees, disappearing under the table.

It was no secret to Dean that Sam’s favourite thing about sex was when Dean sucked him off. And no matter how inappropriate the time or place, he could never quite manage to push his brother away when he was on his knees between Sam’s thighs, that cheeky look in his face, almost salivating with anticipation.

So he did what they both knew he’d do and sat back, giving Dean access to his belt and trousers, beginning to work as blood rushed to his rapidly hardening cock.

Dean took full advantage of the extra space, crowding between his legs and forcing them further apart so Sam couldn’t change his mind. His hands made quick work of the belt, leaving it hanging open by his hips as his mouth brushed over the bulge, tongue teeth and lips working to open his trousers. Sam loved it when he did that and he was going to do everything he knew how to get his brother off, to provide him with some relief.

It was only once his trousers were open and free and Dean was faced with his brother’s boxer briefs did he pause for a moment. Did he really want to tease Sam, or did he want to get his brother off? He decided it would be best to just go hard and fast at it, making his brother fall apart for him as quick as possible.

Hence why he used one hand to pull his boxers down and out of the way, the other reaching to wrap around his cock.

Sam had this gorgeous look on his face, eyes half closed and lips parted, his breathing picking up. It was for this that Dean lived, his own arousal ignored and forgotten, just wanting to look after little Sammy. He’d been born to do that, and now was no different.

The lawyer bucked beneath his brother’s hand as his fingers caressed his fully erect length, mouth licking and kissing at his skin before finding his balls. The bitter taste of sweat was delicious upon Dean’s tongue because it tasted like Sam, his eyes fluttering closed as he listened to the music of Sam’s moans. There was nothing quite as arousing as having his brother fall apart beneath him, especially under the control of his talented mouth.

Dean’s tongue kept licking and his fingers kept caressing before he felt like Sam was adequately prepared for more. His left hand wrapped around the base of Sam’s thick length, squeezing gently as he breathed over the tip, tongue swirling and tasting before his lips clamped down around the head. His tongue was treated with the salty taste of his pre-come, eyes flicking up to Sam’s face as he pulled back the foreskin, sucking like a starved man at the head of the warm organ.

Before Sam, he’d never thought about this, about being with another guy. Sure, there were those few fleeting fantasies in high school, but it was never something he actually considered. Now, he couldn’t imagine it any other way.

The weight of Sam’s cock against his tongue as he slowly slid down around his brother felt so _right_ , his lips eagerly sliding against the smooth skin. Sam was cooing and whimpering gently as he leaned back in his chair, one hand gripping the seat tightly while the other rested against the back of Dean’s head. It didn’t push him down, was just a comforting, supporting weight on the back of his head.

The muscles in Dean’s throat and mouth worked to relax, rippling around Sam as he allowed for him to press deeper. Soon enough, the entire length was in Dean’s mouth, his nose buried in the coarse hair around the base. His fingers had taken to stroking at his perineum, making a come-hither motion as his tongue ran up and down the thick vein on the underside of his cock.

Sam, despite how busy he was with work, was so lost in the feel of Dean’s hot velvet mouth around him that there was no way he’d be able to pick up a pen and write. He moaned out his brother’s name, the sound catching in his throat as his large hand slid down to cup Dean’s neck, crying out and shivering as Dean swallowed, his throat rippling around the sensitive head of Sam’s cock.

He began to bob then, lips dragging slowly along the flesh on each upwards pull, tongue circling and flicking before swallowing him back down. His movements got faster as the minutes passed on, holding Sam in the back of his throat for as long as he could before he had to pull off, deft fingers rolling his balls between his fingers.

And Sam’s orgasm hit Dean suddenly, having been so focused on perfecting the movement of his tongue and lips that he hadn’t noticed the way Sam tensed beneath his mouth, a guttural cry of his name leaving Sam’s lips before he bucked and released a large rope of come against his tongue.

His throat worked to swallow it all and he only spilt the tiniest bit down his chin, working Sam through his orgasm as he shuddered and moaned. Dean didn’t stop until there wasn’t a single drop left, Sam’s length slowly softening between his swollen red lips. Holding the weight of his cock in his mouth for a few moments, Dean smirked cheekily up at his little brother before he pulled off with a sweet sounding ‘pop’.

“How was that then, Sammy?” He asked, smirking up at the man with flushed cheeks and glazed eyes.

Sam reached down to wipe off a smear of come from his lips with his thumb, pressing it to his mouth to suck clean. He used that hand to cup his chin, drawing him up so he was standing before him.

“That, you sexy little minx, was amazing.”

And Sam had most definitely not forgotten about Dean’s arousal because how could he when it was pretty much and face level?  

“I suppose you’ll be wanting me to deal with this then, won’t you?”

Dean could only let out a shaky breath as he stood before him, hands moving to rest on the back of the chair on either side of Sam’s head. He was only just now realizing how hard he was, his erection straining against the confines of his jeans. He wanted Sam to touch him, wanted his mouth, hands anything to just touch him. He was desperate for it.

But Sam didn’t give him what he wanted.

“Turn out, bend over the table.” He said, smirking as he spun Dean, hand pressed against his lower back. “I read somewhere that a guy can orgasm from prostate stimulation alone. Now it’s time to see if that’s actually true.”

Dean had never so readily agreed to anything in his entire life. It seemed that he’d suddenly found the capability to undo his belt and jeans as he turned, pushing them down along with his boxers as he bent himself over the table, not caring this is where they ate. They’d done it in worse places, so he couldn’t care less. He just wanted Sam’s fingers in him now.

Using a foot to spread Dean’s legs, Sam did just that. He’d acquired a bottle of lubricant from the drawer of the side table against the wall, slicking his fingers up. He slowly pressed one into his brother, his body rippling and twitching around his digits, lips brushing over the smooth, perfectly rounded curve of his cheeks.

“Ngh, Sammy…..add another. I can take two now,” The elder brother practically begged, looking over his shoulder at him as Sam pressed his finger into his agonisingly slowly. It felt so good but it was nowhere near what Dean needed right then. Honestly, he just needed a hard cock for him to ride, but Sam wouldn’t be much use in that department, so those long fingers would have to suffice.

Sam pressed and stretched Dean’s body as his other hand caressed his back, occasionally spanking that perfect ass because he loved the little choked groan that Dean left out. Every noise, keening whimper and pleading moan pushed Sam further, pressing a third finger into his tight body before his fingers crooked and stroked against his prostate for the first time.

Dean tensed, body jerking backwards against his hand, reaching between his thighs to stroke his leaking cock. But Sam slapped his wrist away, wanting to get Dean off with only the fingers inside him. The paperwork was completely forgotten, being knocked to the floor with each writhing twist of Dean’s body.

Pre-come beaded on the tip of his cock, dripping onto the hand-up brief spread across the table for the judge the next morning. Neither man cared about how some man in a funny wig and Hogwarts robes would know what they’d been up to. All either cared about was Dean reaching his orgasm.

The stimulation to his prostate brought Dean right to the edge of orgasm, body tensing and sweating beneath his t-shirt, rocking and rutting against his brother’s hand. But while he was right on edge, he couldn’t come. It just wasn’t enough.

Sam realized that at the same moment Dean did. Before the older man even got to voice his desperate need, Sam was spinning him around and spreading him over the table on his back, legs spread. His fingers never left his ass, constantly pressing and assaulting his prostate while his mouth descended around his cock.

Dean didn’t even need much from Sam before he was coming, Sam’s lips only just wrapping around the base before Dean was screaming in overwhelming pleasure, jerking and thrashing beneath his brother’s eager hands and mouth, jolting as he came down his throat.

He didn’t even know what happened after that, his body collapsing and slumping back to the table. He lay there as Sam slowly sucked him clean, pulling his fingers from his brother’s body and sitting back in his chair, watching him with a wicked smirk on his face.

He didn’t really care about the lack of paperwork getting done now, the only thing he cared about was his sweaty brother, jeans and shorts around his knees, shirt pushed up to his ribs, looking utterly debauched.

“Well, when you’re ready, perhaps then I can get back to work,” He teased, trailing his fingers teasingly over Dean’s inner thigh as he grabbed the pen to keep working. The elder brother lay there in a panting mess before pushing up onto his elbows, giving him a glare.

“Bastard. Now is when you’re supposed to cuddle me.” He said, climbing down from the desk and bending right over in Sam’s face to grab his jeans, tugging them up his legs. He felt so giddy and light now, smirking at Sam as he turned.

“You finish your paperwork, then come to bed; I have a surprise for you. Starts with ‘chocolate’, ends in ‘sauce’.”  He said, trailing his fingers over his shoulder. “While you’re working, try and work out where I’ll let you eat it from.”

He sauntered off then, disappearing as suddenly as he’d come (no pun intended), leaving a mess of papers on the table and the thick stench of sex in the air. He was now certain that his vacation would be well-spent, and they’d get back to normal soon enough.

At least he knew that he wasn’t staying back late because he’d found someone else. That thought made him smirk as he grabbed out the pink panties Sammy loved on him, waiting until Sam got finished with his work before they could get wild.

Being with his brother like this didn’t faze him anymore. Sam was the other part of his soul and this was just part of it. The fact that what they did was so forbidden just made it that much hotter and well. Dean was definitely not one to stop being the kinky bastard he was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All legal terms mentioned are applicable to Australian law. As it's a PWP, I didn't bother researching US law. If it annoys you, you can fix it for me.
> 
> Probably incredibly OOC, I'm sorry. They aren't hunters, John just travels for his work (salesman? I dunno, mate).


End file.
